·Vιcισ Mσявσsσ·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Porque una Advertencia no hay que pasarla por alto... Pero tú sí lo hiciste... ¿Viste que lindas son las consecuencias?::..Leve NxK..:·Dedicado a Kani·:


**Disclaimer: TDI **no** me pertenece y todo el palabrerío que ya saben =)**

_**Holass!**_** Acá con un fic que no se quiere publicar =¬.¬=, esta es la segunda vez que lo edito y originalmente esto iba con la temática del sitio web fantasma de pero por problemas técnicos (reales... Y por miedo y seguridad no use ese tema)... Pareciese que no quisiera aparecer... pero well... Al fic! Dedicado a grandiosa amiga... *redoble de tambores* Kani-Chan!**

**Advertencias: Insinuación (sólo eso, y después se aclara) de yaoi, y Muertes Explícitas.**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!

* * *

**

**Kani, perdón por el retraso... Cumpliste el 25 y yo recién lo escribí hoy... ¡Mientras hablaba contigo!**

**¡Felices 14! Más vale decirlo tarde que nunca, ¿no?**

**¡Ojalá te guste! ¡TKMM Amiga!**

**Dedicado a ti :D**

* * *

·**V**icio **M**orboso·

—Cariño, ¿vas a estar todo el día detrás de ese monitor?— Una morena le preguntó, asomándose levemente desde la cocina sin dejar de revolver el contenido de un bol.

A pesar de parecer extremadamente escéptico a Noah le encantaban ese tipo de historias urbanas o de "fantasmas", esas eran su vicio pero no porque creyera en ellas, lo que en verdad le apasionaba era desmentirlas; hacerles frente y salir victorioso diciendo "_es sólo un mito urbano"._

—Estoy trabajando –se limitó a contestarle a su esposa, girando levemente su cabeza para verla y con un gesto de su mano le señalaba el monitor. Ella sólo suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes remedio—. Resignada volvió a dedicarse sólo a la comida.

_La Sayona, La Sonrisa del Payaso, La llorona, , Chat con el Demonio, Bloody Mary, La Niñera, Cocodrilos en las Alcantarillas… _¡Todas esas las sabía, y las había enfrentado saliendo orgullosamente bien parado! ¿Acaso la gente no tenía más imaginación? ¿O era qué él ya había enfrentado todo?

Cansadamente se dejó caer en su silla pero sin dejar de ver el monitor. El morbo de corroborar esas historias fantásticas era _tan adictivo como fumar,_ o al menos así lo describía el moreno… Con eso y con otra cosa que no le mencionaría a su esposa.

—Noah… La comida esta pronta… —Simple, Katie sólo había preparado una ensalada y la había servido — ¿Te animas a avisarle a tu hermano que la cena ya está?— Le preguntó quitándose el delantal rosa que usaba más para lucirlo que para evitar ensuciarse.

— ¡Katie! ¡Yo tengo un delantal igual a ese! –Sí, la morena había invitado a cenar a su mejor amiga de por vida. ¿Si el hermano de Noah vivía con ellos porque ella no podía invitar a su casi hermana a cenar ensalada?

_El sonido de un zumbido…_

—Iré –dijo levantándose con cuidado de su asiento, leyendo algo en la pantalla mientras lo hacía. La respuesta asombró a su esposa ya que él nunca acepta fácilmente pero la imagen de Cody le vino como un flash a la mente. Algo de todo no le caía en el lugar. Siempre que era de irlo a buscar o Noah se ofrecía o iba sin refunfuñar o excusarse.

El crujir de los escalones sonaba, era lo único. Sadie miraba confusa a su amiga mientras ella se debatía en sus pensamientos. El crujir de la escalera cesó, sólo se escuchó un suspiro de parte de la caucásica ya que no entendía nada.

_¡Paff!_

Ambas mujeres se miraron entre asustadas y extrañadas. Si bien Katie chocó su palma de la mano en su frente al pensar tan morbosamente de lo que podrían hacer Cody y Noah solos en un cuarto, y cerrado, y que la palabra "incesto" resonaba en su mente como si tuviese parlantes se había golpeado al recordar que _ella era la esposa y Cody sólo el hermano, _quizás ese golpe había sido para intentar sacar esos pensamientos pero ese sonido en seco de la planta de arriba le ganó.

—Katie… ¿Tú también oíste eso…?— Cuidadosamente y con algo de miedo le preguntó. Un escalofrío recorrió a la susodicha, la cual sólo asintió con la cabeza al no saber si su voz saldría o no. Estaba aterrada pero… ¿De qué? Sin más, al ver su estado Sadie la tomó por la mano, casi obligándola a ir con ella al cuarto de Cody.

Las escaleras seguían crujiendo, el ambiente ya no era tan cálido como antes, parecía haber una neblina densa pero invisible de presión en el aire. Ninguna musitó palabra hasta haber pisado el último peldaño. La caucásica miró con algo de desconfianza las luces, una de las tres que colgaban del pasillo titilaban. Con temor Sadie fue hasta la puerta que correspondía al cuarto de Cody y miró a su mejor amiga indecisa, mientras llevaba su mano libre hasta el pestillo de la puerta. Con esa mirada parecía que pedía la confirmación de la morena para abrir esa vieja puerta de madera; la petición fue aceptada sólo con un leve movimiento de la cabeza de la otra chica que parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

Y Sadie entonces giró el pestillo, la puerta no tenía seguro como suponían. Respiró hondo y esta vez fue Katie quien empujó la puerta para abrirla pero… Lo que verían no sería para nada agradable.

Sangre… El parqué estaba teñido parcialmente de ese líquido carmesí… Al verlo estaban cien por ciento seguras que no era tinta. Las rodillas de ambas se aflojaron al ver el panorama.

Noah, tirado en el suelo de parqué y con cortes profundo por todo el torso y con su camisa antes perfectamente blanca ahora roja. Katie sin pensarlo se arrodillo a voltear a su esposo y para (aunque la probabilidad era muy pequeña) ver si seguía con vida a pesar del daño. Al voltearle para verle el pulso en el cuello ella juraría que su corazón se detuvo por un instante y sintió frío en todo el cuerpo… Las cuencas de los ojos del moreno estaban vacías… Literalmente… Su rostro estaba manchado de sangre, eso sí, pero no presentaba raspones, cortes o eso, estaba perfecto… Sólo que su actual difunto marido no tenía ojos… Sin pensarlo siquiera las lágrimas salieron por si solas, y abrazándose al cadáver se lamentaba… ¿Acaso podía hacer algo más…?

Sadie levantó un poco la cabeza de Cody del teclado… Decir que se desmayó al ver que al moverlo el cuerpo del chico cayó para un lado y la cabeza por otro es poco… Otro golpe en seco se escuchó. Ahora Katie si estaba sola y sin consuelo, mirando distraídamente el monitor apagado que tenía el de ojos celestes en su cuarto.

* * *

_¿No me creías? _

_Cualquier advertencia es por algo…_

_Su Vicio Morboso se acabó…_

En la computadora de Noah apareció ese mensaje luego de un zumbido correspondiente… Con la cuenta de correo de Cody que estaba en uso en la computadora de la planta alta…

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevo!_ Que tan mal quedó? xD**

**La verdad estoy apurada... Debería estar durmiendo pero decidí darle este regalo a Kani :) Ojalá te guste, Amiga!**

**Me voy yendo antes de que mis padres se enteren de que estoy despierta y me corten el internet, besoss!**

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaaaw!  
¿Dejas un Review? **

**PD**:** P**róximas** A**ctualizaciones** C**onfirmadas**: _C_**_onjunto** N**avideño,** C**ampamento** D**el** T**error,** I**ntuición** F**emenina y emmm... La otra me olvide $:_


End file.
